


Hatred

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Negan shows Rick who's in charge.





	Hatred

"What the hell is your problem?" Rick growled as he paced back and forth with his hands on his hips. Negan rolled his eyes as he watched the seething man in front of him, glowing with an uncontrollable rage that totally wasn't necessary this time. Negan hadn't **really** done anything too wrong. "Calm your ass down." He gritted out as he noticed the strange looks that people were sending their way. Not wanting the attention, he began to walk out of the gates, knowing that Rick would follow him.

"I thought we had a deal. You were supposed to come every two weeks, you were supposed to take less, and you were supposed to refrain from causing trouble. What the hell is so difficult about that? Seriously, Negan, which part of that is difficult?"

Rick yelled at him until they were near Negan's truck, relatively secluded. "I'm going real fucking easy on you and all your shitty ass people, Rick, I deserve a god damn thanks, not a fucking scolding." Negan bit back, his eyebrows furrowing as he finally allowed himself to show his anger. "I gotta be honest with you, Rick, I don't think this new deal is gonna work and that's **not** my fault. I agreed to come less frequently and take a little less, yeah, but I **damn for sure** did not agree to letting your people talk to me like they've lost their fucking minds. I didn't agree to let them look at me like they plan on taking my own god damn bat and bashing my skull in, but they are and I **do not** appreciate that shit one damn bit."

"So, what, somebody looks at you in what you consider to be the 'wrong' way and you decide it's okay to pistol whip them?" Rick asked in disbelief, his cheeks reddening as he resisted the urge to punch Negan square in the jaw.

"Well, at least I handled it instead of Lucille." Negan shrugged. "I'm gonna need you to get your people in line quick, fast, and in a motherfucking hurry because the next time I come here and one of them decides it's okay to stare me down like I'm the last damn piece of meat in the freezer I will shut that shit down--"

"Yeah, so we've been told." Rick grunts, biting the inside of his cheek as he lets a harsh exhale escape through his nose. Negan leans back and stares at Rick for a moment, his silence surprising the blue-eyed man only slightly because he always had some kind of god damn bullshit to say and now, suddenly, he was tight-lipped.

Negan flicked his tongue out to wet his lips before allowing his teeth to graze the delicate skin, still not saying anything as he stared at Rick. He was expecting for Rick to break eye contact or at least break the silence, but he didn't. Amused, Negan let out a small chuckle and rubbed his hand over his beard before looking around, strolling slowly toward Rick as if he was his prey, and then coming to a stop directly in front of him. He leaned forward, dangerously close, and planted his hands on the truck, trapping Rick.

"That's the problem. Why would the Alexandrians respect me if their own leader doesn't even respect me?" He questioned lowly. "Beats me." Rick narrowed his eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes, a tense air surrounding them as they sized each other up. Negan was gravitating closer to the defiant man in front of him without even realizing, and the closer he got the more the look in Rick's eyes changed from hatred to lust. Negan felt his pants growing tighter already, and without warning, pushed himself forward, pressing every inch of himself into Rick.

Rick's head hit the truck as Negan's lips crashed into his, but he paid it no mind and instead decided to focus on rubbing Negan's throbbing cock with one of his hands and tugging at the taller man's hair with the other one. Rick groaned as he felt Negan's fingers squeezing his hip before running up his side and eventually traveling up toward his neck. Negan pulled Rick away from the truck only to slam him back into it again, causing the man to grunt.

Unwilling to allow Negan the satisfaction of feeling like he was in control, Rick bit harshly at the man's lips and darted his tongue in between them when they parted, his hand clumsily fumbling with the man's zipper.

Negan pointedly avoided putting his fingers anywhere near Rick's dick, but that didn't stop them from finding and squeezing his ass until the man let out the pretty little broken moan he always seemed to let out when Negan touched him in just the right way, the one Negan was so used to hearing and couldn't see himself growing tired of hearing, ever.

Negan pulled away from the kiss, Rick immediately whining as he tried to connect their lips again, but Negan shoved the man's head away before gripping his hair and shoving his own nose into the man's neck. He sucked in a breath and hummed, taking in Rick's delectable scent. He ran his tongue down Rick's neck soon after, still holding a possessive grip on the man's ass as he did it. Rick didn't object, simply throwing his head back and allowing his shoulders to press against the truck, holding him up.

"You marking your territory?" Rick groaned, trying to sound annoyed, but honestly, he was turned on. Negan's tongue felt good against his neck and it was making him think of just how good it'd feel someplace else.

"Hell yes I am." Negan answered after pulling away.

"Aren't hickeys more of a high school type of thing?" Rick teased.

"Only reason I'm bothering with the hickeys is because nobody will be able to see my cum flowing from your ass and dripping down your thighs except for me. Bruises on your neck, though? Yeah, they can see those."

Rick shoved Negan away from him with as much force as he could manage. He stared at the man for a second before moving to kick the back of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Rick slid to his knees as well and pushed Negan's chest so that he was lying flat.

Rick hastily slid Negan's pants down his legs before bending over to take the throbbing cock in front of him in his mouth. Negan didn't hide his moan as the feeling of a warm wet mouth was around his dick for the first time in what seemed like forever. He gripped Rick's curly hair tightly and shut his eyes, wallowing in the wonderful feeling.

His ears perked up as he heard the obscene sounds of Rick moaning around his cock and the beautiful sloshing noise that filled the air every time Rick shoved his head downward. When he opened his eyes again he noticed how much of a slut Rick looked like, his ass sticking up in the air and giving Negan the perfect view. If only he was naked.

Just when Negan felt like he was about to blow his load, Rick pulled away, a knowing smirk on his face. He stood up silently and yanked his pants and underwear off in one quick motion before moving to straddle Negan. Negan grabbed the man's hips to keep him from sinking down onto his cock or moving at all for that matter. "You don't get to be on top." He spat.

Rick was about to argue, but before he could he was being pushed off of Negan and into the gravel and grass. Negan hovered over him and brought a hand up to stroke Rick's already hard dick. "Just fucking--I need--" Rick couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to tell Negan that he wanted him to fuck him already because that'd be a huge win for Negan. He didn't wanna sound desperate, but on the other hand, he **was** desperate.

"Tell me what you want and you got it." Negan rasped, his pupils dilating even more as he stared at the beautiful mess trapped beneath him. Rick shook his head stubbornly and closed his eyes, moving around as much as he could with a two hundred pound man on top of him. He was trying to fuck Negan's hand, but Negan wasn't having it.

He moved his hand away quickly and brought it up to Rick's neck, keeping a loose grip on him as he spoke. "I've got wives at home waiting for me to wreck them too. I'd rather do this with you, but if you're gonna be stubborn I can put my pants back on and hightail it up the road to get to them. Your choice."

Rick whined as he grabbed Negan's arm. "Fuck me, asshole." He hissed.

"That doesn't sound like you're asking me, it sounds like you're telling me, but that **can't** be right because I'm the boss here, **right**?"

His grip tightened as a defiant look crossed Rick's face. "Right." He choked out after a moment.

Negan smirked as he patted Rick's cheek twice, muttering a condescending 'Good job' to the man before positioning himself at his entrance. "How do you want it, Rick?" He was pushing it now.

"I want it hard, Negan." Rick huffed. "Just—Fuck me hard." He sounded exasperated and ashamed and it made Negan feel warm on the inside. Not wanting to waste any more time, he slid into Rick without any warning and didn't give the man any time to adjust to his size before he started thrusting in and out of him. Rick, the tough fucker he is, took it like a champ. He squeezed his legs tightly around Negan's waist, forcing the man in even deeper, and turned his head to the side so Negan couldn't see his face. Negan wasn't having that shit for even just a second.

He slapped Rick's cheek harshly and forced the man to look up at him. Rick rolled his eyes but didn't turn away again.

Rick wasn't making a peep, and Negan knew exactly what game he was playing. They always played the same game and it always ended the same way. "What? Not gonna scream my name for the world to hear this time? Not gonna beg me to fuck you harder? Not gonna let me hear that pretty little moan?" Negan teased.

"Maybe I would if you were fucking me right." Rick bit back, though the strained and pleasured filled tone of his voice gave him away. He still tried to keep up his tough persona, even as Negan relentlessly fucked him, hitting just the right fucking spot each and every time he pushed himself in.

"I can stop right now if it doesn't feel good to you, Rick." Negan grunted. "Right fucking now."

"You stop and I'll kill you."

Proof enough that he was enjoying himself. Still determined to make the man crack as he usually managed to do, Negan pulled out and flipped the man over so that he was on his knees. Rick hissed as he felt himself being scratched up by all the gravel he'd been lying on, but he didn't have time to even think of complaining because Negan was right back on him, one leg propped up as the other remained buried in the ground, he slammed into Rick once again.

Rick let out a yelp, almost tumbling over because of the force behind the thrust, but Negan's death grip on his hips stopped that from happening. Soon Negan's hands were traveling up his spine, one landing in his hair and pushing his face down into the gravel before he knew what was happening. The rocks were definitely cutting into his skin now, and he made a mental note to curse Negan out over that later, but right now he felt too fucking good to do it. The new position felt even fucking better and Rick could barely breathe anymore, his face turning red as he bit his lips to avoid letting out a satisfied moan. It wasn't working for him.

Sooner or later he had to breathe and the second he opened his mouth a loud shout erupted from it. "Fuck!" He rumbled. "Right fucking there!" Well, there was no use resisting it now.

"Good boy." Negan chuckled. He sucked in a breath as Rick began to rock himself back in time with his thrusts, fucking himself on Negan's dick the best he could. "Fucking slut." Negan grinned. Rick could be as rough and tough as he wanted to be, could say whatever the fuck he wanted to say to feel like he was in charge, but at the end of the day, he knew who he belonged to and who he answered to. He knew who owned his ass.

"Negan!" Rick screamed, bringing his fist up to his mouth to bite on it. He knew they were being loud and reckless. They were out in the open for God's sake and anybody could round the corner and spot them—Carl could hear his shouts and assume that he was in trouble and come running up to save the day only to find out that his dad was getting fucked into the ground by his nemesis: Negan. It'd scar the kid for life, Rick was sure of it. The thought both terrified him and turned him on.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Rick groaned.

Negan let out a few grunts of his own as he used one of his hands to grip the globe of Rick's ass so that he could see his dick sliding into the hysterical man beneath him more easily. He could feel Rick repeatedly clenching and unclenching around him, and he knew the man would be coming at any moment, so he pulled out quickly and turned Rick around, shoving the man down before sliding up his body and hovering over his face. Rick was too tired and too horny to argue, so, he put his mouth to good use. He took all of Negan in his mouth and allowed the man to face fuck him roughly.

Negan swatted Rick's hands away so he wouldn't touch himself, causing Rick to let out a low groan which only sent vibrations through Negan's cock and up his spine.

His hips moved sloppily as his stomach clenched and he felt himself coming in Rick's amazing mouth. Rick moaned and swallowed it all down eagerly, bringing his hand up to rub Negan as well as he sucked the man dry.

Negan pulled away after a moment, slapping Rick's face with his cock a few times before standing up to grab his pants. " **Negan**." Rick already sounded angry as he watched in disbelief as Negan shoved his clothes back on. "I'm not done."

"I am." Negan stated simply.

"Negan what the fuck—"

"The next time one of your people gets in my face I will bash their skull in and you'll be stuck cleaning up the mess." Negan cut him off by barking the harsh words at him. "And the next time you disrespect me I will fuck you until you need a wheelchair to get around and if you come I will spank your ass until it falls the hell off. Get yourself off. You don't deserve me making you come."

Rick watched as Negan finished putting on the last of his clothes and then pranced toward his truck, about to get into it. "And good look explaining to the Alexandrians why you've got so many hickeys on your neck and cum stains on your shirt."


End file.
